


Uniform

by Icecat62



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The team gets new uniforms. Not everyone is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on The Wolverine and Rogue Fanfiction Archive - WRFA on 07/13/2005 under my pen name Sniktbezerker aka Icecat62. Just silly thoughts that ran through my head. No beta work, so if it sucks you know who's at fault. Make Mine Marvel!

“You’re joking.”

“No, I’m dead serious. The Fantastic Four have uniforms that are colorful and Captain America wears one. People seem to identify with them. Colorful uniforms look like super heroes, black leather reminds them of the bad guys in westerns. It makes perfect sense to wear these.”

Logan held the yellow and blue leather ‘costume’ in front of him, his frown growing deeper.

“Why not just paint a fucking target on my back and scream shoot the mutant.”

Scott rolled his eyes beneath the visor, but Logan caught it.

“I don’t see you wearing bright yellow.”

Rogue looked at the uniform on the table before her and grimaced.

“At least you don’t have to wear something that looks like a bad eighties exercise outfit.”

Scott held his hands up, his voice edged with anger.

“Look, I know not everyone’s going to like what they’re wearing, but the Professor went to a lot of expense getting these costumes made.”

Logan snorted and threw the uniform across the table at Scott.

“Then let him wear this ‘cause I sure in the hell ain’t.”

Snatching the uniform up, Scott grit his teeth.

“We’re not going to wear the black leather any more so get use to it.”

He threw the uniform back at Logan who grabbed it before it hit him in the face. Looking at the atrocity in his hand, a small smirk graced his lips.

“I’ll make my own.”

Bobby and Storm sniggered, but quickly smothered it as Logan glared at them. Scott laughed outright.

“You?! You’ll make your own uniform? I didn’t know you could sew.”

“Up yours One-Eye. I’ll make my own and it’ll be better than being a sitting duck in this thing.”

Without another word, Logan tossed the uniform down on the table and stalked out of the conference room.

Rogue stood and gestured at Logan’s discarded uniform.

“He’s right you know. Yellow isn’t exactly a color for stealth.”

Scott's shook his head no.

“Look, no one else gets a choice of what they’re wearing.”

Bobby frowned, his voice clearly irritated.

“How come mister cranky gets to wear something different?”

Scott directed his gaze at Bobby and smiled.

“Because arguing with ‘mister cranky’ isn’t the way to make him do something. Let him try and make his own uniform. He won’t be able to do it, so he’ll have no choice but to wear what he was issued. That and I’m going to hide the black leather ones.

**********

Three weeks later...

They received a mental message from the Professor to meet them in the hanger bay post haste and to be dressed for an emergency mission.

One by one, each X-Man rushed into the bay. As they stood waiting for the last of their group to come, they eyed one another’s outfits. Rogue snorted as she saw Scott pull a cowl over his head. He looked like a blue cue ball.

Bobby and Storm seemed to have the better of the colors, being that their costumes were shades of pale blue and white.

The only person who hadn’t complained had been Jubilee. Yellow was her favorite color and when she’d been given the bright yellow jacket, she’d squealed with delight.

Looking down at herself, Rogue resisted the urge to gag. Kelly green leather with a yellow paneling down the front that v'd down to her crotch. It was hideous. The yellow gloves made her feel like she should have been scrubbing a floor, not going on a mission. She had refused to wear the matching yellow headband and instead had her hair pulled back with a simple black band.

As the door to the hanger bay opened to admit the late arriving Wolverine, she looked over and her jaw dropped.

With a smug look on his face, Logan swaggered into the bay, knowing that all eyes were on him. Scott thought he’d had one up on him, but then again, Scott didn’t know jack shit.

He wore black leather pants with knee high reinforced jackboots. The pants had reinforcements built into them on the knees and crotch. Unlike the original black uniform he’d worn before, the leather this suit was made of was supple and smooth, completely broken in.

Leather gauntlets covered his hands up to his elbows, looking as if they were lace-tied. The top half of his body was covered by a dark blue shirt made of a reinforced spandex-like material that clung to him like a second skin. Black tiger-like stripes on the ribs gave him a predatory look.

Jubilee pointed a finger at him, her voice loud and indignant.

“That is so not fair! He looks great!”

Xavier eyed Logan up and down, nodding his head in approval.

Scott bit his tongue, resisting the urge to scream. Leave it to the Wolverine to some how wrangle his way out of wearing his issued uniform. And to make it worse...he did look great.

Before anyone could say anything else, Xavier began describing their mission, clearly an indication that the situation was serious and they didn’t have time to waste on trivial matters such as clothing.

**********

Dragging themselves off the Blackbird, each X-Man eyed the other one. Their uniforms were a little scuffed, but other than that, they had held up remarkably well. Logan’s shirt on the other hand, hung off of him in shreds.

Scott smirked.

“So I guess that’s the end of your uniform. I still have the yellow one.”

Logan raised an eyebrow and snorted.

“Not on your life Scooter.”

“Well you can’t go on missions wearing that.”

“Who said I was. I have a ton of the shirts.”

Scott blinked.

“A ton?”

“Yup. A whole shitload. More than enough to last a lifetime so you might as well take that lemon suit and throw it in the garbage.”

With that said, Logan sauntered off with a smug smile on his face. He was the best at what he did and that included making sure he didn’t look like an idiot while doing it.

END


End file.
